


Rooftop

by sporksandknives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporksandknives/pseuds/sporksandknives
Summary: This was getting old. Just watching the two third years constantly flirting and practically eye fucking across the room, yet staying completely oblivious to the others true feelings. Sure, they couldn't see the others glances at each themselves when he was turned away, but the rest of the team could. Especially Oikawa. And he was done with just waiting for something to happen on its own.alternatively: Oikawa forces what should've happened a while ago
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 41





	Rooftop

This was getting old. Just watching the two third years constantly flirting and practically eye fucking across the room, yet staying completely oblivious to the others true feelings. Sure, they couldn't see the others glances at each themselves when he was turned away, but the rest of the team could. Especially Oikawa. And he was done with just waiting for something to happen on its own. 

"Iwa-Channnnn!" Oikawa called after him, running to catch up. Iwaizumi stopped, waiting for him without turning around. Once the younger caught up, he finally spared him a glance. "You seem like your planning something. What is it?" Oikawa grinned, starting to walk at a normal pace. "Well, its quite obvious our dear teammates are completely oblivious to their feelings. So I had an idea. What if we help set them up?" he said excitedly. "Which set of teammates are we talking about exactly?" "Makki and Mattsun!" He just nodded, thinking for a few moments. "Well what do you want to even do? I know its useless to try to stop you now." the other laughed, nodding before starting to explain his 'grand plan'.

The next day, Oikawa tells Hanamaki and Matsukawa that their morning practice will be starting a bit later then normal, giving him time to explain his plan to the rest of the team. They think nothing of it, and Oikawa knows they wouldn't dare come earlier if they didn't have to. Once everyone is there, he happily explains what he wanted to do, though most of the team didn't seem to impressed. 

"Should we really be interfering in their love life though..?" Kindaichi spoke up, "I mean this is something they should figure out on their own.." Oikawa just had to laugh, walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't seen this pining for the past three years. They wouldn't be able to do this themselves. Thats why i've taken up the roll for them!" he smiled, walking back out so he could look at everyone. "Any questions for how this will work?" When nobody spoke up, he nodded and pointed to Kindaichi and Kunimi. "Kindaichi, Kunimi and I will put up the signs since we're the tallest! But you guys have to help decorate. Now just don't say anything to either of them, especially Mattsun!" And with that, he shooed them off to go practice and waited for the other two to finally get there.

"Makkiii~ I have something for you to do!" Hanamaki turned around to look over at the younger, giving him a bit of a questioning look. "Oh no.. I'm not giving you any condoms for you and Iwa, get them yourself." He stopped for a moment, giving him an 'offended' look. "Thats not- ugh! If anyone is going to need condoms after today its going to be you." The pink haired male quirked a brow, "What did you do?" "Nothing! This is all about what your going to do. Now shut up and listen to me. You're going to tell Mattsun to go to the roof with you after practice." He put his bag down, brow still raised as he played different scenarios in his head of what he could the planning, only coming out with one, correct, result. "Why should I do that? Why the roof?" "Stop asking questions and just do it. And trust me! You'll thank me afterwards~" he smiled mischievously before walking towards the door of the locker room. "Cya this afternoon~" he waved, leaving the other alone in the room. 

Hanamaki sighed, leaving the locker room himself and going to catch up with his best friend, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. He was just nervous to see what would show up on the roof that evening. 

"Aye Mattsun! You should meet up with me on the roof after practice today." Hanamaki said once he was next to the other, a sluggish smirk on his face to hide the nervousness creeping up on him. Matsukawa just looked over at him, nodding slowly a few times. "Yeah sure. Any specific reason?" the other shook his head. "You'll see." so will I... and with one more nod from the taller male, they fell into the comfortable silence that had taken over them multiple times over the years. 

Throughout the day, both of the males wondered about what would happen during their short-noticed meet up. Hanamaki was more worried about the outcome, as well as what Oikawa would decide to do for this. Matsukawa on the other side, just wondered why Hanamaki invited him up so randomly. But he felt he had nothing to worry about, so he wasn't really phased. It was probably just another spontaneous idea he had grown used to over the years of being Hanamaki's best friend. 

Though things started to get a bit weird when Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't show up to lunch with them, like they always did. And if they didn't, they always told them. "They're probably just making out in the locker room or something." Hanamaki offered with a quiet laugh, and Matsukawa just agreed with a chuckle of his own. 

Though afternoon practice was definitely a bit weirder. The whole team just seemed to have a different kind of tension around them. Especially Oikawa and Hanamaki, which greatly confused Matsukawa. Hanamaki was always neutral. He never gave off anything that could give off how he was feeling. Because of this, Matsukawa just pushed it off as himself imagining things. 

Though this weird tension started to grow towards the end of practice, and he finally started to wonder if it had anything to do with Hanamaki's request. Well, he'd find out soon anyway. 

"Hey, Makki, did you want to go to the roof together or.." Matsukawa looked over at the other once they both were finished changing, and Hanamaki shook his head a bit to quickly. "Its fine, I need to grab something from my regular locker. I'll just meet you there!" That was weird too, seeing as they always walked together anywhere. "Well I can come with you if yo-" "Its fine! Don't worry about it. See you there-!" he raced himself out of the room after that. "Weird..." the younger mumbled, finishing gathering his own things before making his way to the roof. 

Of course, Hanamaki didn't actually have to grab anything from his locker. It just gave him an extra few minutes to see what Oikawa had set up for his "inevitable doom", as he liked to call it. 

Though he didn't expect three large signs hanging on one of the other small rooms that lead up to the roof from another part of the school. 

"Shit shit shit shit-" Hanamaki quickly dropped his bag by the door he came up from, rushing over to the signs and trying to find a way to pry them off the wall. Of course they had to be tightly secured to the wall, making him start to panic. Of course he had to do something like this. There were so many other ways he could've exposed his teammate, but of course he chose colorful signs seemingly bolted to the wall with the words "I like you" painted on in a blue similar to their school colors and other decorations covering the edges. 

The one day he didn't bring a extra can of spray paint to school. 

He was so busy focusing on finding ways to destroy the poster board (or himself, either way would be fine at this point) that he didn't notice his best friend standing in the doorway, an amused expression covering his face as he finally understood why the other had that underlying nervousness hiding behind his normal pokerface. 

"Seems like your graffiti was a bit directed this time." He finally spoke up after watching the other run panicked around the boards for a little while, leaning against the door. Hanamaki whipped around so quickly he almost fell over, looking surprised at the other as he tried to stutter out a reason for why he was standing in front of a confession. "Y-Yeah I uh- Im pretty sure this was for Iwaizumi or something! Like from Oikawa! Ya know!" 

Matsukawa chuckled, never seeing the other like this before. He let his bag drop next to his friends before walking over to him. Hanamaki was visibly nervous, only leaning against the "like" sign. "You don't need to blame it on Oikawa you know.. I can tell your lying." "Im not lying though- why do you think i'm lying?" Matsukawa chuckled, now only standing a few centimeters away. If he was to take half a step forward they would most likely be chest to chest. "Ive known you for years and this is the first time you've been nervous- plus its a basic thing to be nervous and lie about." Hanamaki swallowed hard, looking down for a few moments before looking up into Matsukawa's eyes. "And...?" 

Matsukawa looked up at the signs hanging over them before laughing softly. "And I know this was definitely directed by Oikawa, but its also definitely from you. Which i'm thankful for." "Thankf-" 

He didn't have time to finish his question, seeing as the younger took that half a step forward, hand lifting up to cup one of Hanamaki's cheeks, the other just weakly wrapping around his waist, as he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Hanamaki took a few moments to react, frozen from shock, but once he processed the situation he kissed back happily. His arms wrapped around the others neck as he sighed into the kiss, relaxing into the touch of both the other and the metal/poster board mix. The kiss was warm, immensely enjoyable from both sides. They had waited years for this very moment, and they wouldn't let the new feeling slip away so easily. After a while longer, the two finally parted, though didn't dare leave each others embrace.

"I like you too, Makki.. You didn't need Oikawa to do this to tell me." Matsukawa breathed out softly. Hanamaki just nodded, dropping his arms down to wrap around Matsukawa in a hug before leaning forward to rest his forehead against the crook of his neck. "I know I know... Oikawa set this all up himself, just telling me to tell you to come up here." Matsukawa chuckled softly, "Sounds like something he'd do.." Hanamaki nodded again as Matsukawa's arms moved to replicate the hug. 

They stayed standing there for a few more minutes, just holding each other and enjoying the warmth that radiated off both of them. After they finally started to remember where they were and that that it would soon start to get dark, they slowly pulled apart, both sighing soon after. "So... we're boyfriends now right?' Hanamaki asked, hopefulness loud and clear in his tone. Matsukawa just nodded, a gentle, warm, and loving smile grazing his features. "Yes. Definitely." 

And with that, they walked over, picked up their bags before simultaneously reaching for each others hands, walking home together just like they had for as long as they could remember, nothing different besides the happiness that radiated off of them without any worry or care in the world.

Oh and yes, Oikawa and a forced Iwaizumi were watching and recording the entire thing. And yes, they did tease them about it for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted pic on ao3 so thanks for reading??


End file.
